


Une fine Lame

by Eurys



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurys/pseuds/Eurys
Summary: Paris , 1640 . Avec l'aide du capitaine de Treville, un jeune homme rejoint le corps des mousquetaires. Au file du temps et malgré le caractère distant et secret du nouveau venu un lien solide se créé entre lui et le célèbre quatuor. Entre camaraderie et secrets les mousquetaires ne manqueront pas d'aventure, et la vérité finit toujours par éclater... qu'on le veuille ou non.





	1. Une nouvelle Route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour a tous ceux qui passeront par la. Apres avoir posté ma fic sur différente plateformes je viens tester AO3, je dois dire que depuis le temps le stress a disparut heureusement XD
> 
> Les personnages appartiennent a la BBC et leurs auteurs : Jessica Pope Adrian Hodge eux même basés sur le roman de Dumas.  
> Armand par contre c'est mon petit bebe  
> Je précise que je ne suis pas la chronologie de la série
> 
> Merci a vous et bonne lecture !

**CHAPITRE 1**

Une nouvelle route

 

* * *

 

 

Le cheval galopait dans la nuit fraiche. Sa cavalière tira sur les brides pour qu’il s’arrête et contempla le château qui s’élevait désormais loin derrière au sommet de la vallée. Elle était partie une fois ses soupçons confirmés, un mélange de colère et trahison dans son cœur, mais elle n’avait pas le choix : elle ne pouvait ignorer la vérité. Son chapeau sur sa tête, vêtue d’une robe, quelques objets ainsi que du linge dans un sac, elle s’était dirigée vers les écuries d’où, une fois son cheval sellé elle avait pris la route. Le soleil commença à montrer ses premières lueurs alors elle s’arracha a sa contemplation et repartie au galop. La route s’avérait être encore longue.

__________

6 heures sonna. Paris s’éveillait doucement aux sons des coqs et des marchands emplissant leurs étals. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair passait dans les rues étroites à cheval, semblant observer les alentours. Il s’arrêta à côté d’une femme et lui demanda la direction à prendre pour se rendre à l’hôtel des mousquetaires. Il redemanda son chemin plusieurs fois avant d’arriver à sa destination, les rues de Paris se ressemblaient trop à ses yeux et il se dit que si tout se passait bien et qu’il restait ici, il allait vraiment devoir apprendre à s’orienter.

La cour de la caserne était déserte à cette heure matinale. Le jeune homme descendit de son cheval et attacha les rênes. Il resta ensuite debout dans la cour à attendre la venue d’une quelconque personne. De toute façon il n’avait nulle part d’autre où se rendre donc autant patienter. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps car une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte de la balustrade au premier étage de la caserne s’ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme d’environ la cinquantaine, aux courts cheveux bruns, portant la moustache et la barbe parsemés de poils plus ou moins blancs. Celui-ci s’arrêta dans son élan quand il remarqua le nouveau venu. Il descendit les marches pour se retrouver face à l’inconnu. Celui-ci le vit approcher et se redressa.

« _ Bonjour. Je peux vous aider, monsieur ? Dit le capitaine des mousquetaires.

_ Bonjour, Je cherche le capitaine de Tréville. » Il avait répondu cela sans se présenter et d’une voix hésitante mais le capitaine eu une impression étrange. Il scruta le visage de l’homme en face de lui, des cheveux légèrement bouclés retenues en catogan au visage aux traits fins.

« _ Je suis le capitaine de Tréville. Pour quelle raison me cherchez-vous? »

Une expression d’étonnement puis de soulagement apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Tréville lui, semblait de plus en plus intrigué.

« _ Puis-je vous parler en privé monsieur ? »

______

Ils s’étaient installés dans le bureau du capitaine et le jeune homme commença à parler. Tréville ne semblait pas en revenir, étonné par ce qu’il avait entendu . Pourtant, il le croyait. Cela pouvait paraitre fou mais il le croyait. Le jeune homme continua à parler, son discours entrecoupé de pauses plus ou moins longues, mais jamais arrêté par le capitaine. Ils restèrent silencieux plusieurs minutes après qu’il se soit tut ; lui était anxieux quant à la réponse du capitaine, et le capitaine, lui, en pleine réflexion sur la demande et la situation qui se présentaient à lui.

« _ Bien, concéda Tréville. Vous vous doutez que je ne peux vous refuser cela. Vous vous doutez aussi que ce n’est pas sans danger, que ce soit pour vous ou moi. J’accepte de vous aider. » Ces derniers mots scellèrent l’engagement plus fortement qu’un papier signé.  Le capitaine se leva et fit les cent pas dans son bureau avant de finalement se verser un verre de vin. Il en proposa un a son invité qui refusa.

« _ Je vous recrute dès aujourd’hui. Il faudra cependant que vous passiez un test d’escrime avant cela. Je ne peux pas faire rentrer chez les mousquetaires une personne qui ne peut pas se battre bien que j’ai foi en vos paroles. Cela sera surtout pour les autres.  Il fit une pause avant de continuer.  _ Je vous ferai intégrer une équipe de quatre mousquetaires en qui j’ai entièrement confiance. J’évite en réalité de confier de lourdes missions à l’un d’eux vue que son épouse est dans les derniers mois de sa grossesse. Vous le remplacerez.

_ Quand commencerais-je ? Demanda le jeune homme.

_Il est encore tôt. Les hommes doivent être présents à 7h30. Je vous conseille de revenir à ce moment-là. Avez-vous un endroit où loger ? Ajouta-t-il.

_ Non, pour être franc je n’y ai pas encore pensé.  Je viens d’entrer dans Paris et je me suis tout de suite dirigé ici. » Il semblait gêné de n’avoir même pas songé ?  à ce qu’il ferait après son entretien. Tréville fit mine de ne pas remarquer sa gêne.

« _ En général  les mousquetaires ont des quartiers de fonction au sein de la caserne. Cependant vous n’êtes pas officiellement mousquetaire, il faudra vous présenter au roi pour cela. En attendant j’ai un ami du nom d’Antoine Baudin qui loue des logements à Paris, rue Saint Benoit. Allez le voir et dites-lui que vous venez de ma part. Il vous fera un prix d’ami. Je vous conseille aussi de louer pour la semaine, vous aviserez ensuite. »

Ils se redonnèrent rendez-vous dans 1h et demie et après quelques mots le garçon prit congé du capitaine. Il grimpa sur son cheval et se dirigea vers l’adresse donnée. En chemin il s’arrêta devant une boulangerie qui diffusait une douce odeur de pain chaud et acheta une brioche. Il n’avait rien mangé depuis son réveil et son ventre n’appréciait guère cette perspective. Il remonta en scelle et demanda son chemin à chaque croisement jusqu’à ce qu’on ne lui indique une maison, vingt mètres plus loin.  C’était une construction en bois, en forme de U avec un étage. En pénétrant dans la cours intérieure il vit que le bâtiment à sa droite se trouvait être une écurie et avisa un homme qui remplissait les mangeoires des chevaux. Il descendit de cheval et s’approcha de l’homme la bride dans la main. Celui-ci en entendant ses pas, releva la tête jeta le dernier sceau de grain avant de se retourner.  Le jeune homme se présenta et indiqua qu’il cherchait un certain Antoine Baudin.

« _C’est bien moi, vous voulez quoi ?

_Un logement. Monsieur de Tréville m’a donné votre nom.

_ Ah Tréville . Alors vous êtes un mousquetaire.  C’est qu’il a l’habitude de m’envoyer les nouveaux en recherche d’un toit. Vous voulez quoi, une chambre ou un appartement ? » Le jeune homme répondit qu’il désirait plutôt un appartement, le logeur sembla étonné, généralement les recrues n’avaient pas beaucoup de moyens mais il ne fit pas de remarque et lui dit de mettre son cheval dans l’écurie, après quoi ils partirent en direction du milieu de la bâtisse ou ils montèrent l’escalier extérieur qui menait à l’étage.  Le propriétaire sorti un trousseau de clés de sa poche et déverrouilla la porte. Il devança le jeune homme à l’intérieur et ouvrit les volets.

« _Ici vous avez la cuisine et la pièce suivante c’est la chambre. » 

La cuisine était de taille moyenne. Une table, deux bancs de bois se trouvaient au centre. Deux fenêtres se situaient côté cour et une autre sur le mur opposé sous laquelle se trouvait un fourneau à bois. Une cheminé était encastrée dans le mur du fond à côté de la porte de la chambre. Ils traversèrent la cuisine et entrèrent dans la chambre. Monsieur Baudin ouvrit également la fenêtre qui donnait sur cour pour éclairer la pièce. Elle était plus petite que la cuisine. Le lit et une petite table de chevet se trouvaient face à la fenêtre. A côté de celle-ci il trouva une petite armoire en bois et plus au fond un grand bac en bois et plusieurs sceaux étaient isolés avec un paravent.

« _C’est 10 Louis d’or le mois, cheval inclus. Je vous le fait à 8. Ça vous va ? demanda le logeur. Le jeune homme acquiesça mais lui indiqua aussi qu’il préférait louer la semaine. Ils fixèrent le prix à 2 Louis d’or par semaine.

_Ah et pour les mousquetaires on paye en avance, ajouta Baudin. C’est car ils ont plus de chance de se faire tuer et s’ils meurent avant de me payer j’aurais perdu de l’argent moi ». Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire à cette remarque même si elle n’avait rien de rassurante pour lui. Si l’homme avait pris ce genre de dispositions c’était donc que ce cas avait déjà dû arriver.

Ils sortirent de l’appartement. Le propriétaire lui donna les clés du logis en échange de l’argent pour la semaine et le jeune homme déchargea ses affaires toujours accrochées à son cheval pour les monter chez lui. Il n’avait pas pris beaucoup de bagages, le plus nécessaires selon lui. De toute façon il achèterait ce qui pourrait lui manquer sur place. Il rangea ses habits dans l’armoire et y fourra aussi le reste de ses affaires toujours dans sa besace. Il jeta un œil à l’appartement assez sommaire. Pour commencer il lui faudra de la nourriture et des bougies pour s’éclairer. Il y en avait une sur la table de la cuisine mais elle ne suffirait surement qu’une nuit. Il n’y avait pas de bois que ce soit pour la cheminé ou le poêle. Il devra en acheter plus tard, en fin début d’automne c’était surement le plus urgent s’il ne voulait pas tout simplement geler à Paris. Et aller au puit, se faire une petite réserve d’eau aussi. Il ne vit rien d’autre d’urgent à faire pour le moment et s’écroula sur le banc dans la cuisine. La montée d’adrénaline qu’il avait ressentie commençait à retomber le laissant perdu quand a la marche à suivre. Les choses s’étaient enchainées, enfoncé dans sa douleur il avait seulement suivit son instinct, presque fait les choses mécaniquement. Il n’arrivait pas à s’y faire,  il avait l’impression que le temps passait trop vite et trop lentement en même temps. Il ne savait pas s’il devait réfléchir ou pas. Il savait que plus il y penserait plus il serait abattu et hésitera. Il avait rencontré Treville, il a dit qu’il l’aiderait et il ne doutait pas de sa parole. A lui maintenant d’avancer, comment pourrait -il vivre en paix sinon ? il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit, résolut, en se relevant du banc. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu’il était déjà 7h35. Il se dépêcha de sortir et refermera à clé ce qui sera temporairement sa maison. Son cheval n’avait pas été dessellé, il grimpa dessus et prit la direction de la caserne des mousquetaires.  

L’endroit commençait effectivement à se remplir. Il mit pied à terre et attacha les reines sous le regarde de mousquetaires curieux de la présence d’un inconnu. Il voulut se dépêcher de monter rejoindre le bureau du capitaine quand un bras passa devant lui, lui barrant le passage.

« _Hé doucement. Ou pensez-vous aller ? »

L’interpelé détailla l’homme qui venait de l’arrêter. Il était assez  grand et portait un foulard autour de la tête .Une cicatrice lui barrait le côté gauche du visage de l’arcade sourcilière à la pommette en épargnant miraculeusement l’œil. Le nouveau venu le trouva impressionnant, sa carrure à elle seule suffirait à faire plier une partie de ses adversaires. Pourtant la chose qui attira son attention  le plus fut tout autre. Il ne pensait pas que le capitaine ne faisait pas de différences entre les gens  et recrutait aussi des hommes de couleurs, car l’homme devant lui avait une peau aussi foncée que l’ebene. Son regard ne sembla pas menaçant quand il le croisa. L’éclat rieur et son sourire en coin lui indiquait qu’il s’amusait plutôt de la situation. Cela rassura le jeune homme, sa détermination était aussi fine qu’un crin de cheval et il n’avait pas besoin d’obstacles en plus dans les pattes pour l’abattre.

« _Je vais voir monsieur de Tréville, répondit-il d’une voix qui se voulait assurée.  

_Il est informé de votre visite ? Le jeune acquiesça.  On n’entre pas ainsi, reprit le mousquetaire. Donnez-moi votre nom et attendez que je …

_Porthos ! Le coupa la voix d’un homme du haut de la balustrade. Laissez le passer, Tréville vient de m’informer qu’il attendait un visiteur dans son bureau. »

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu’à se trouver face au nouveau venu. Celui-ci Il avait des cheveux noirs qui frôlaient les épaules, une barbe et une moustache plutôt bien entretenue tout aussi foncée que ses cheveux. Son regard était noir, dur, le visage totalement fermé.  Il le détailla de son air sombre et lui fit un signe de la main pour qu’il le suive jusqu’au bureau.  Personne ne dit mot sur le court chemin et le plus jeune souffla une fois dans la pièce avec le capitaine. Ce mousquetaire avait une aura des plus intimidante qui l’avait crispé, et une légère odeur d’alcool émanait de sa personne.

__________

Pour les 4 mousquetaires qui étaient assis dans la cour, l’entretien du capitaine sembla bien long. Portos, Aramis et d’Artagnan échafaudaient leurs théories en buvant. Le retour d’Athos à leur table n’apporta pas plus d’informations.  Il leur raconta seulement comment Tréville l’avait appelé alors qu’il arrivait dans la caserne et le contenu de la discussion. Il avait été informé de la venue d’une nouvelle recrue qui passerait directement mousquetaire, et qu’il serait ainsi désormais attaché au groupe qu’ils formaient déjà en compensation de l’absence de d’Artagnan.

« _ Comment ça « l’intégrer » avec nous ? Nous ne le connaissons même pas ! » S’indigna Aramis. Celui-ci avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, et une moustache finement sculptée témoignait de l’intérêt de l’homme pour sa personne. Porthos donna une tape sur l’épaule de son ami en réponse, Aramis n’était pas le seul à penser ça. Eux, étaient soudés car ils avaient combattu ensemble, il mettait sa vie entre les mains de ses compères, ferait-il de même avec un inconnu ?  Mais autre chose le troublait :

« _Moi ce qui m’intrigue c’est qu’il passe directement mousquetaire. Sans compter qu’il n’avait pas l’air entrainé au combat quand j’étais face à lui. Je pourrais même dire qu’il était inquiet. Ajouta le métis en frottant une pomme contre son habit de cuir.

Ils gardèrent le silence en se dévisageant. Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Ce fut Aramis qui osa enfin énoncer à haute voix la pensée qu’ils avaient tous.

_Tréville sait quelque chose. Et il ne compte pas nous le dire. » 

_________

Le retour de l’inconnu dehors accompagné du capitaine attira l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Leur supérieur les congédia d’un regard et reporta son attention sur les mousquetaires qui s’étaient levés de leurs bancs sentant que c’était à eux qu’il voulait s’adresser. Ils savaient ce qu’il allait leur annoncer mais espéraient même temps avoir une réponse aux questions qu’ils se posaient jusque-là. Ils avaient confiance en Tréville, la n’était pas la question, mais titiller la curiosité d’un mousquetaire et il cherchera à l’assouvir . Le nouveau, derrière le capitaine était resté silencieux. On aurait pu penser qu’il ignorait tout de ce qui se passait si ce n’était son regard qui détaillait chacun des hommes face à lui, allant d’Athos à Aramis puis de Porthos à d’Artagnan. Le fier gascon avait de longs cheveux raids qui lui tombaient aux épaules et une peau légèrement basanée comme celle d’une région du sud de la France qui connaissait bien le soleil. 

« _D’Artagnan, vous savez que je préfère en ce moment que vous vous consacriez à la gestion de la caserne et des entrainements. Et étant donné que vous avez un compagnon en moins, j’ai décidé d’intégrer une nouvelle personne à votre équipe messieurs.   

Il indiqua d’un geste de la main le jeune homme a ses cotés qui s’avança légèrement et enleva son chapeau, libérant ses mèches d’un châtain clair qui n’étaient pas attachées par le catogan. Porthos eu l’impression que son visage paraissait encore plus fin sans le couvre-chef. Ses yeux verts observaient désormais les soldats face à lui. Il semblait plus déterminé qu’auparavant bien qu’il eût toujours l’air sur la retenue. Qu’avaient-ils bien pu se dire  dans ce bureau ?

_Je vous présente Armand Lacroix. »


	2. Premiers pas

 

_«_ Je vous présente Armand Lacroix. »_

Il ne s’agissait que d’un nom, mais mettre des mots sur celui qui occupait leurs pensées depuis presque une heure semblait être une grande avancée. L’inconnu n’était plus si inconnu que ça. Celui-ci esquissa un léger sourire et inclina la tête en guise de salutation, laissant Tréville continuer :

« _Armand, je vous présente Athos, Portos, Aramis et d’Artagnan.  Le capitaine fit un signe vers chaque mousquetaire qu’il nomma, qui répondirent d’un léger hochement de tête chacun.

_Enchanté, je suis fier d’intégrer votre équipe. »

Les 4 amis observèrent celui qui serait désormais l’un des leurs. Il se tenait droit aux cotés de leur capitaine et arborait une expression qu’on qualifierait de neutre, si ce n’était son léger sourire toujours affiché sur ses lèvres. Sa silhouette paraissait assez fine, presque androgyne autant qu'on puisse en juger au travers de ses vêtements et il n’était ni grand ni petit. Il donnait l’impression d’avoir plus ou moins 25 ans. Ils se demandèrent encore plus comment cet homme avait pu intégrer leur garnison. Il n’était pas taillé pour être un guerrier. Tout, mais surement pas le monde des armes. Sa  posture et son élocution laissaient deviner une noble ascendance. Porthos espéra secrètement qu’il ne soit pas aussi coquet qu’Aramis, un seul suffisait largement dans son genre.

Il y eut  un moment de flottement ou personne ne dit mot, les mousquetaires étant occupés à dévisager ce compagnon d’arme. Tréville haussa un sourcil à l’encontre de ses hommes qui ne montraient aucun signe de bienvenue envers le nouveau. Armand lui, était embarrassé du silence ambiant. Ce fut Aramis qui fit le premier pas.  Il s’avança d’un pas sûr vers la recrue, une main tendue, qui fut aussitôt réceptionnée dans celle d’Armand. Ils se serrèrent la main et Aramis lui souhaita la bienvenue accompagné d’une tape dans le dos. Il rendit à Armand son sourire avant de se décaler, laissant place à ses camarades. D’Artagnan fit exactement comme Aramis bien qu’avec moins de vigueur. Il eut peur que Porthos ne lui brise le dos quand sa main s’abattit entre ses omoplates ; Athos se contenta de poignée de main avant de retourner à son verre.

« _Bien maintenant que c’est fait, veuillez-vous charger de faire connaitre la caserne a votre camarade. Athos vous vous chargerez de lui faire passer un essai à l’épée bien que ce ne sera qu’une formalité. » Il dit cela en regardant Athos dans les yeux, semblant lui intimer l’ordre de ne pas chercher d’explication. Le mousquetaire ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d’acquiescer aux ordres.

« _ Cela signifie-t-il que nous avons quartier libre pour la journée mon capitaine ? demanda Aramis avec un grand sourire, provoquant le rire de Porthos et d’Artagnan.

Le capitaine lui lança un regard noir qui montrait clairement ce qu’il pensait de la proposition de son soldat.

_ Vous avez 2 heures pour faire cela messieurs. Je vous attends après dans mon bureau ! »

Il se retourna et monta les escaliers, laissant ainsi seul son nouveau soldat parmi ceux qui auront la charge de l’intégrer. Celui-ci d’ailleurs ne savait pas comment se comporter, les mousquetaires lui semblaient sympathiques, à part cet Athos qui semblait pourtant être le plus proche de Tréville. Enfin, l‘homme pouvait bien être froid et bon soldat, l’un n’avait jamais empêché l’autre. Aramis lui, ressemblait plus à un homme qui aimait cultiver son apparence, sûrement pour plaire. Il n’appréciait pas ce genre de personne en général mais c’était quand même lui, qui lui avait tendu sa main en premier, l’accueillant avant les autre. Et il semblait bien aimer plaisanter à en juger sa remarque plus tôt. C’était à voir, il lui ferait peut-être changer son opinion sur les séducteurs dans son genre. Il ne s’était pas fait encore une image de d’Artagnan. Il  lui sembla sympathique, à ce qu’il avait compris il attendait un enfant et pour cette raison le capitaine l’avait en quelque sort relégué à des taches sans risques. De Treville l’étonnait de plus en plus. D’abord ce Portos, ensuite son intérêt à épargner d’Artagnan. Il comprenait de plus en plus le fait qu’il ait accédé à sa requête malgré le risque.  Et il restait justement Portos. A première vue on a envie de se tenir éloigné de l’homme mais derrière son allure semblait se cachait un être amusant et sympathique, le regard qu’il avait croisé plus tôt penchait dans ce sens. En l’occurrence, les mousquetaires qu’il appréhendait de rejoindre semblaient plus amicaux qu’il le pensait. Cela se passera peut-être plus facilement que prévu.

« _Bien,  commençons par faire le tour de la caserne ! » Décida Aramis. Et il posa une main sur l’épaule d’Armand, lui intimant d’avancer, suivit de près par les autres. Ils commencèrent par  les écuries, ensuite la cuisine, l’armurerie, les salles communes et les chambres attribuées aux mousquetaires à la toute fin. La partie ou se trouvait le bureau du capitaine n’avait pas été approchée et Athos lui dit qu’à part le chemin vers la dite pièce, il n’avait pas a besoin d’en connaitre l’architecture. Armand n’insista pas, le ton de l’homme correspondait  plus à un ordre qu’a une suggestion. 

_Il faudra vous faire rencontrer une certaine personne, déclara Aramis, bien que ce soit le capitaine qui commande ici, elle a une certaine autorité, même sur nous ! ajouta-t-il en riant.

_Et il vaut mieux ne pas vous en faire une ennemie, ajouta Porthos.

_Qui cela ?

_Mon épouse, répondit d'Artagnan en souriant. Elle tient cette caserne d'une main de fer et gère tout le ravitaillement.

Le nouveau était de plus en plus intrigué, une femme qui gérait la caserne. Pourtant Monsieur de Treville ne lui avait rien dit. Il se garda bien de faire part de ses réflexions mais se décida à rencontrer cette personne durant les prochains jours.

Ils retournèrent dans la cours une heure après, le tour des lieux étant terminé. La conception de la caserne était assez simple et pratique, digne d’un bâtiment militaire. Les mousquetaires étaient nombreux et avaient tous leurs marques et leurs places, ils n’avaient pas l’air d’errer sans but attendant des ordres. Le brouhaha ambiant commençait même à devenir familier, signe de la présence de compagnons d’armes. D’ailleurs ce bruit incessant sonnait moins fort aux oreilles d’Armand. Intrigué il sorti de ses réflexions pour découvrir la cours vidé de ses occupants, tous rabattus sur les coté en murmurant. C’est alors qu’il remarqua Athos se positionnant au milieu, l’épée dégainée et dirigée vers lui.

« _Vous n’avez pas oublié votre essai à l’escrime j’espère. » La voix d’Athos sonna comme un sermon. En effet il avait oublié cette partie des consignes du capitaine et même s’il savait bien se défendre, en sera-t-il autant face à un mousquetaire entrainé ? Il avait sérieusement des doutes mais n’avait pour autant aucune intention de se désister. De plus Tréville avait certifié que cela ne jouerait pas dans sa qualification, mais se vautrer devant ceux qui seront ses compagnons n’était pas non plus une alternative acceptable. Pas s’il voulait rester crédible. Dans une inspiration, Armand avança jusqu’à ce placer a quelque mètres en face de son adversaire et dégaina à son tour, prêt à relever le défi.

Le combat débuta au signal de Portos. Les deux hommes restèrent cependant à leurs places, jugeant la posture et les failles de l’adversaire. Armand savait qu’il ne pourrait compter que sur quelques failles pour atteindre le mousquetaire, le reste ne serait sans aucun doute que parades.

« _Vous décidez-vous à vous lancer ? » Athos dit cela en engageant le premier mouvement. Il donna un coup d’estoc  vers le jeune homme qui le para et contrattaqua directement sur le flanc droit de l’homme. Ils continuèrent à attaquer et contrer quand Athos décida de monter d’un niveau. Il accéléra et fit plusieurs attaques succinctes  avant de feindre et le frapper par la gauche. Armand n’eut que le temps d’esquiver et se remettre en garde que les prochains coups arrivèrent le forçant à rester en défense alors qu’il reculait de plus de plus dans la cours. Athos s’arrêta d’attaquer et fit jouer son épée de son poignet alors qu’il marchait décrivant des cercles, jugeant son adversaire du regard sous les cris et les encouragements de ses compagnons.

Le combat était mal parti pour Armand. Il savait pourtant bien que ses chances de battre Athos étaient minces mais pas à ce point la …  C’était humiliant pour lui de reculer sans arriver à porter ne serait-ce qu’un seul coup. Il lui fallait au moins riposter, pour ne serait-ce sauver la face. Alors que son adversaire levait sa rapière, dans le but clair d’en finir avec ce combat, il profita de cette ouverture pour porter un coup. D’un geste rapide il esquiva, fit glisser sa lame contre celle d’Athos et d’un mouvement de cercle autour de celle-ci désarma le mousquetaire faisait voler son épée à quelque mètres. L’homme écarquilla les yeux, étonné de ce qui venait de se passer et les cris de l’assemblée se turent. Armand fonça sur Athos la pointe en avant, profitant du léger choque de celui-ci pour reprendre le dessus. Il ne vit pas son adversaire esquiver son coup et tendre la jambe, lui faisait un croche-pied. Il chuta en avant, déséquilibré, lâchant en même temps son épée. Athos attrapa l’arme au vol et la retourna contre son propriétaire la pointe sur la nuque, mettant fin définitivement au combat. 

Les mousquetaires eux ne savaient plus que penser de cette scène. Ils avaient vu le nouveau se faire acculer sous les coups d’Athos,  encore et encore et pariaient déjà sur le temps que mettrait leur compère pour le faire plier. Mais contre toute attente son adversaire reprit le dessus et un instant ils pensèrent leur compagnon battu avant que celui-ci ne retourne la situation à son avantage, gagnant ainsi le duel. C’’était en tout point un beau duel, bien que la différence de niveau se faisait sentir, le jeunot avait mis le mousquetaire a mal, failli le battre… mais juste failli.

Au centre de la cours Athos tendit une main vers son adversaire au sol comme signe de trêve, nulle rancune ou  réparation. Armand la prit et se redressa, ce n’était qu’un essai  et même s’il n’avait pas gagné il  n’avait pas plié sous les coups.

« _Félicitation ! Dit Aramis alors qu’Armand les rejoignait, suivant Athos. Vous m’avez fait gagner 2 louis Armand, je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, ajouta-t-il en riant.

_Pardon ? Demanda l’intéressé qui lui n’y comprenait rien

_Ils ont parié, informa Athos d’une voix neutre, comme si la chose lui était commune… et sans doute l’était-elle.

_ Ce cher Porthos a parié que vous vous retrouverez à terre en 5 minutes tout au plus, D’artagnan 10 et moi plus de 15. Heureusement pour ma bourse vous avez tenu plus ! »

Il fit jouer la pièce dans ses mains, sous l’œil maussade de Porthos  et d’Artagnan. La foule qui se tenait la quelque minutes plus tôt s’était dispersée. Il ne restait que quelques hommes, s’affairant de nouveau à leur travail.  Armand regarda autour de lui,  ayant le sentiment que ce duel ne fut qu’une distraction pour les mousquetaires. Pas de commentaires, de messes basses ou de rires, lui qui pensait passer une sorte d’épreuve, il eut l’impression que ce ne fut  rien de plus qu’un jeu.

Il reporta son attention sur ses compagnons et tomba sur le regard rieur de Porthos qui jouait avec une pomme. Deux fois depuis le matin qu’il tombait sur ce regard. Le mousquetaire sourit sarcastiquement, « comme si il savait ce que je me disais » pensa Armand. Et en toute logique il connaissait surement la nature de ses interrogations. Apres tout c’est un mousquetaire, qui passa par cette même étape bien avant lui, qui dut faire ses preuves et se faire accepter comme tous  les autres dans cette caserne. Il n’était pas le premier nouveau à rejoindre cette caserne, et surement pas le dernier… étrangement cette réflexion lui fit du bien, donnant l’infime impression de ne plus être seul,  seul dans sa situation, seul dans ses déboires. Il ressemblait à d’autres qui étaient passés par là également, surement pas dans les mêmes circonstances, surement pas pour la même raison, mais il partageait ce passage avec eux.

« _ Lacroix ! »

Le jeune homme sorti de ses pensées quand son nom fut presque crié à ses oreilles. Oh non… C’était Athos qui l’appelait. Ses débuts avec cet homme étaient déjà plus que froids. Il avait réussi- il lui semblait - à passer une étape après le duel, alors il était hors de question de tout réduire a néant en rêvassant quelque heures à peine après son arrive.

« _Excusez-moi, j’étais perdu dans mes pensées.

_Et voici que nous avons un penseur parmi nous ! S’exclama Aramis. Qu’en dites-vous Porthos ? Cela nous changera de votre habitude à foncer sans réfléchir.

_ Je pense plutôt qu’il perdra bientôt cette habitude. Ou se fera trancher avec, au choix, répondit tranquillement le métis en frottant à nouveau sa pomme contre son vêtement, cette fois ci il espérant enfin croquer dans son fruit.

_ Arrêtez, vous-allez finir par le rendre pale à force mes amis, intervient d’Artagnan en voyant Armand perdre légèrement contenance. C’est leur façon de se distraire, ajouta t-il à l’adresse du nouveau. Vous vous y habituerez à force croyez moi.

Armand souris mécaniquement comme seule réponse.  « A force »… il espérait que son but serait atteint bien avant, il n’avait pas pensé à combien de semaines, de mois prendrait son entreprise. Mais il se garda bien de faire cette réflexion.

_Treville nous attend dans son bureau, intervint Athos. Allons-y, nous pourront ensuite enfin nous rafraîchir le gosier suite à cette escarmouche. »

______________

« _Il a une bonne maitrise de l’escrime mais les coups manquaient de force, elle a été compensé par de l’agilité et un peu de ruse également. Je pense … »

Armand écoutait Athos commenter son rapport du duel les yeux rives  vers le sol mais l’oreille attentive.  Il sentait la fierté gonfler en lui mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire tristement se disant que cela ferait surement la fierté de l’homme qui avait tellement tenu à ce qu’il apprenne les armes.

« _Bien, dit Treville. Armand, vous faites désormais parti des mousquetaires. N’oubliez pas que vous serez sous les ordres d’Athos et que vous n’êtes toujours pas mousquetaire. »

______________

Le soleil déclinait dangereusement à l’horizon, assombrissant le ciel de Paris. Armand se pressa au marché s’acheter toutes les fournitures qu’il lui fallait pour son nouveau logis temporaire. La foule s’agglutinait dans les rues et sur la place. La journée de travail fini les badauds s’empressaient d’acheter nourriture, bois et boissons avant de rentrer dans leurs foyers.  Il n’était habitué ni au marché ni à la foule et se frayer un chemin dans cette marée humain lui sembla plus difficile que le duel contre Athos. Il s’acheta du bois, du pain et du fromage cela suffira pour le moment, des chandelles  ainsi que quelques autres objets qui lui seront utiles.  Il déposa ses achats dans la cuisine avant de filer dans la chambre, prendre quelque sceaux et descendre au puits récolter assez d’eaux pour quelques jours.

Il prit le temps d’allumer un feu dans la cheminé et s’effondra sur la chaise en face. La journée avait été pesante, son seul souhait désormais était de se glisser dans son lit et s’endormir pour plusieurs jours.

______________

Elle soupira, se plongeant autant que possible dans l’eau chaude. Apres sa journée un bain lui semblait la chose la plus agréable qui soit.  Elle se permettait enfin un moment de détente après des jours d’angoisse, d’auberges miteuses et de routes poussiéreuses. La cavale n’était pas terminée et elle se devait toujours de prendre ses précautions mais les chances qu’il la retrouve, ainsi, étaient presque infimes.  « Infimes mais pas impossible », pensa-t-elle. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois mais pas de contentement et décida de ne plus y penser pour savourer pleinement la douce chaleur qui l’enveloppait.

 


	3. Une journée odorante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'avoue ne pas être régulière sur AO3, je le serais peu être plus au file des chapitres XD  
> Merci a vous qui lisez cette histoire, n’hésitez pas a laisser un mot ca me fera plaisir !

 

**Chapitre 3**

Une journée odorante 

 

Le soleil avait montré ses premiers rayons depuis plus d’une heure quand un jeune homme brun émergea de son sommeil réparateur. Il resta quand même une dizaine de minutes ainsi, sans bouger, savourant le calme si l’on ne comptait pas le chant du coq et le bruit des premiers marchands. Mais ce jour ci était diffèrent des autres car il ne se réveillait pas pour reprendre la route dans un but incertains, mais pour commencer ses recherches. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, la situation n’avait rien d’heureuse mais il était à Paris, et il était mousquetaire ! Lui ! Temporaire certes, et pas exactement dans les conditions requises mais bientôt il arborerait l’épaulière de ces même hommes qu’il avait rencontré hier. Il pouffa de rire, avant de rigoler franchement, au bord des larmes, «  S’ils savaient seulement … »  Cette pensé le fit rire à nouveau mais il valait  mieux pour lui et Treville que personne n’en sache jamais rien.

C fût quand le clocher de l’église la plus proche sonna la messe de 7 heure qu’Armand se décida à se lever. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se lever si tôt mais il n’était pas concevable d’être en retard les premiers jours. Il était propre et se contenta de se  laver la figure, avant de s’habiller et se diriger dans la cuisine. Le bois entièrement consumé, le feu s’était éteint.  Il sorti son poignard, découpa une tranche de pain et de fromage et se posa près de la fenêtre, observant la ville ou plutôt ses toits. Son petit déjeuner avalé il prit la direction de la caserne, le cœur battant de ce nouveau jour.

________________

Comme hier et surement tous les jours à venir, la caserne fourmillait de monde, de mousquetaires rentrants et sortants et d’autre qui patientaient. Les quatre mousquetaires qu’il avait rencontrés hier faisaient partie de la deuxième catégorie. Ils  étaient attablés  au même endroit qu’hier, Porthos astiquant son mousquet, Athos buvant à même la bouteille écoutant d’une oreille distraite les dires d’Aramis. Des quatre il n’y en avait que trois. D’Artagnan n’était visible nulle part.  Il attacha sa monture et se rapprocha des trois autres, qui le remarquèrent au dernier moment.

« _Tiens, revoilà le petit, je pensais que vous vous seriez enfuit durant la nuit ! Plaisanta  Porthos

_Dommage pour vous. J’espère pour votre bien que vous n’avez pas parié, cette fois » répondit Armand en souriant face à lui.

Les mousquetaires se turent un instant, de la part de celui qui parlait à peine hier, ils ne s’attendaient pas à une réplique, et bonne qui plus est !

«  _J’avoue que celle-là, je m’y attendais pas, ris Athos. Il tendit sa bouteille au nouvel arrivant. Tenez, une gorgée ?

_Non… merci. Hum… je pensais que nous ne devions pas boire durant notre service ? Osa-t-il en craignant de vexer Athos

_Ce n’est que de la piquette, elle ne rendrait pas ivre un enfant.

_Cet homme a beau vouer un amour à la bouteille, intervint Aramis, vous ne le verrez jamais ivre durant un service !

_Ce qui vaut mieux ! » Retenti une voix derrière Armand. 

Armand se retourna rapidement et découvrit une jeune femme brune vêtue d’une façon étrange, une sorte de mélange entre une robe et une veste de cuir comme celle des mousquetaires. Cependant ce qui le troubla encore plus était le pistolet qu’elle portait à la ceinture. Il ne faisait pas de doute que cette femme faisant partie du corps des mousquetaires. Cela devait être elle, celle dont lui avait parlé Aramis hier. Il continua son examen silencieux jusqu’à rencontrer les yeux bruns qui le fixaient depuis un moment.

Constance allait remettre la recrue qui semblait l’examiner à sa place quand son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle fixa le visage face à elle, une impression étrange dans la tête.  Quelque chose la dérangeait chez cet homme, pourtant elle était sure de ne l’avoir jamais vue. Ce visage ne lui disait rien mais il l’intriguait comme une chose qui n’était pas à sa place habituelle mais que l’on n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Et elle n’aimait pas, ne pas savoir.

« _A peine un jour et il arrive à séduire Constance, je vais prendre peur qu’on ne me vole ma place ! s’écria Aramis, brisant également le silence gênant qui s’était installé au plus grand bonheur d’Armand.

_Evitez ce genre de remarque Aramis ou vous ne pourriez bientôt plus vous servir comme bon vous semble dans la réserve », le menaça Constance.  Celui-ci simula un cri d’indignation exagéré, provoquant le rire de Porthos.

_Si cela vous intéresse, ajouta Aramis, voici Armand Lacroix, le capitaine de Treville vient de l’intégrer comme mousquetaire à notre équipe en remplacement de votre cher d’Artagnan.

_Sauf qu’avoir son mari dans les pattes n’est pas tellement mieux, rigola Constance. Elle se tourna vers le nouveau mousquetaire qui ne semblait pas bien suivre le fil de la conversation :

_Je me nomme Constance d’Artagnan, je suis l’épouse du mousquetaire que vous avez rencontré hier. Je m’occupe de gérer la caserne et les cadets et de temps en temps tirer les oreilles de ces trois-là, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

_Armand Lacroix, Aramis vous l’a dit le capitaine vient de m’intégrer à cette équipe de mousquetaires.

_Ce que Constance ne dit pas c’est que la famille d’Artagnan va prochainement  s’agrandir ! Dans plus ou moins 6 mois nous aurons un petit bout de chou à la caserne, annonça Porthos en souriant. Armand reporta son attention sur la femme avant de sourire chaleureusement et la féliciter. Elle le remercia sans pouvoir encore une fois s’empêcher de le dévisager puis décida de taire ses interrogations pour le moment, elle avait encore du travail qui l’attendait.

_Bien !  Je dois aller vérifier les provisions, heureusement qu’on n’a pas plusieurs Pothos dans la caserne ou elle sera ruinée ! Si vous avez une quelconque question Lacroix n’hésitez pas vous me trouverez quelque part. »

Apres un salut de la tête elle disparut vers ce qu’il se souvenait être les cuisines, les laissant de nouveau à quatre. Il surprit alors le regard de Porthos posé sur lui.  


« _Notre ami semble très… captivé par Constance !

_Je ne saurais vous conseillez de jeter votre dévolu sur une autre personne est vite, d’Artagnan est notre ami, lui dit Aramis

_Non ! Mais je... elle ne … . Armand bafouilla et rougit sous l’allusion, ce n’était pas du tout pour cela qu’il dévisageait Constance !

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur…. Ils venaient encore de se moquer de lui, une fois de plus. Pourtant le regard indéchiffrable que lui lançait Athos ne lui disait rien qui vaille, il semblait comme … l’examiner.

_Aramis, il semblerait que notre ami compte rester tranquillement assit, commença Porthos. Et si nous lui montrions les taches d’une recrue mousquetaire ?

_Cela me semble être une très bonne idée ! Venez Armand. »

Il se leva et contourna la table, un sourire très peu rassurant aux lèvres. Une grosse main s’abattit sur son épaule, Portos l’enjoint à se lever et Aramis ouvrit la marche. Armand les suivait mécaniquement, il commença à s’interroger quand leurs pas le menèrent aux portes des écuries. Pourquoi là il ne le savait pas mais était de moins en moins rassuré. Ils  s’arrêtèrent, Aramis fit quelque pas, prit une pelle et vint la mettre entre les mains d’Armand. Une image de sa future tache s’esquissa dans sa tête, mais… ça ne pouvait être ca … .

« _Bien ! Cet endroit a besoin d’un bon nettoyage, avec la baisse du nombre de cadets actuel les bras nous manquent. La brouette  est là-bas.  Nous vous récupèrerons dans… Disons 3h ! » Sur ce, Aramis se détourna et sorti accompagné de Porthos, sous l’œil incrédule d’Armand.

Il cria les noms des deux hommes mais aucuns d’eux ne rebroussa chemin… il les entendait même rire ! Donc c’était bien cela... il allait nettoyer les écuries, comme un simple garçon de cours. Une envie de balancer cette fichue pelle dans la paille et se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine pour scander  injustice et indignation fit son chemin mais il se retint. Il savait ce que serait sa vie en tant que mousquetaire... Pas en tous points… pas cette facette ci mais s’il s’indignait maintenant il ne ferait pas long feu dans cette caserne.

Résolut il empoigna son outil de travail et se dirigea vers les boxes  avant de se rappeler qu’il lui fallait une brouette également. Bon Dieu il n’avait jamais nettoyé d’écurie de sa vie ! Il ne savait même pas s’il s’y prenait correctement mais l’hypothèse de demander à ses bourreaux fut vite écartée. Ils allaient tout bonnement se moquer de lui !

Les trois heures données ne furent pas de trop. Armand commença par enlever toutes la paille souillée, retenant temps bien que mal  les haut-le-cœur qui le prenaient. Il finit par trouver sa solution et respirait uniquement par la bouche pour atténuer l’odeur. Plus le temps passait plus il pensait qu’il n’en finirait jamais. Les cadets devaient sérieusement manquer… ou alors les cheveux n’avaient pas la notion de propreté ! Une fois la brouette pleine il la poussait vers la fausse prévue à cet effet pour se débarrasser de son contenu. Il fit ainsi près d’une dizaine de voyage avant d’apercevoir enfin le plancher. Il n’y avait pas d’eau et Aramis ne lui avait pas donné d’autres instruction alors il estima qu’il n’avait plus qu’à refournir les boxes en paille fraiche avant de faire rentrer les quelques cheveux qui étaient dehors. « Que » c’était facile à dire.

Les 3 heures étaient passés, Armand s’arrêta, transpirant, et sans doute puant... Il ne le savait, son odorat semblait avoir cessé d’exister après une heure de labeur. Il allait se diriger vers la réserve de paille quand une main d’abatis sur son épaule. C’était Porthos qui venait surement constater de son travail. Il jeta un regard étonné autour de lui et reporta son regarde sur Armand.

« _Eh bien, c’est du bon travail je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez déjà là ! Le déjeuner est prêt, venez prendre du repos et finissez ensuite. Par contre enlevez votre veste, vous puez le fumier ! »   

Armand voulu répondre mais compris que le ton du mousquetaire n’était pas mesquin, il s’en amusait plutôt... comme à son habitude. Il rangea son matériel, sorti au soleil et hésita quelque instant à enlever sa veste. Après un coup d’œil discret il décida de l’ôter, le risque était minime et Porthos avait raison, il puait le cheval !

Il laissa sa veste de cuir à la porte des écuries et se dirigea en chemise vers l’éternelle table des mousquetaires.

D’Artagnan les avait rejoint, il s’assit et Portos poussa une gamelle de nourriture devant lui. Le jeune homme le remercia et entama son repas, les dernières heures l’avaient fatigué et il n’avait même pas encore fini ! Il tenta de se mêler aux conversations temps bien que mal, il ne connaissait pas ces sujets, que ce soit les problèmes avec le gouverneur de Paris, les tensions avec l’Espagne ou les nouvelles filles du bordel d’à côté.

Non ce n’était surement pas ses domaines.

Les quatre hommes cependant essayaient tout de même de ne pas le mettre à l’écart en lui posant des questions sur lui mais bien que l’intention fût bonne cela ne l’aidait pas du tout. Bien au contraire.  Il faillit remercier le ciel et surtout Athos, chose qu’il n’imaginait pas il y a peu quand il aborda le sujet du renouvellement des navires de la marine par le roi et le fossé que cela créait dans les caisses de l’Etat. Tout le royaume ne parlait que de cela, le roi semblait prendre cela pour un jeu… personne n’ignorait sa fascination pour les navires. 

Le repas passa et Armand fut forcé de se remettre au travail, il ne restait que peu de travail mais il n’avait presque plus la force de se lever. Il déplaça les bottes de pailles et commença à en remplir les boxes, le coup d’adrénaline qui l’avait pris le matin était partie et c’est par des gestes plus lents et durs qu’il finit de nettoyer l’écurie.

Il sorti pour détacher les chevaux un a un et les mener à leurs boxes puis une fois tous les chevaux rentré il se laissa tomber dans la paille restante, les bras en croix et serait bien resté ainsi si les deux acolytes qui l’avaient mené ici n’étaient pas apparues.

_Croyez-vous qu’il soit mort, Porthos ?

 _Il semblerait, au moins il a laissé l’écurie propre !

_Donc tout ce qui vous importe est l’état de l’écurie ! Ma personne ne vous intéresse pas plus que cela !

_C’est plus la personne des femmes qui m’intéresse voyez-vous, dit Aramis

Armand s’empourpra  avant de se relever, cette discussion prenait des routes qu’il préférait ne pas emprunter. Il sorti avec les deux autres mousquetaires, enlevant sa veste à nouveau pour éviter de transporter l’odeur du crottin.

Le reste de la journée se passa tout aussi péniblement, A l’arrivé du chariot de provision dirigé par Constance il l’aida à transporter les aliments les plus lourds. Il fut appelé par Treville avec qui il parla durant plus d’une heure sans  rien révéler de leur discussion au grand damne des mousquetaires. Il n’eut au final pas grand-chose à faire, la journée se termina ainsi au rythme des petite taches.

 

 


	4. Enfin de l'action

Le froid de la nuit s'infiltra sous la cape qu'elle resserra autour d'elle. Elle frissonnait, de froid mais pas seulement. Elle n'était jamais venue dans ce genre de quartier mal famé ou la mort et toute autre plus ou moins mauvaise surprise pouvait vous attendre au moindre coin de rue. Pourtant pour le moment elle en avait cure ; elle n'avait qu'un unique intérêt, les informations qu'elle pourrait trouver.

Il lui avait donné le nom de la rue et de quelques tavernes, lui disant que 'peut-être' elle trouverait quelque chose ici. Rien n'était sûr, la contrebande, surtout à Paris, avait pignons sur rue et foisonnait si on savait où chercher. Il lui avait proposé de l'accompagner, pour une question de sureté mais également d'efficacité. Elle avait décliné l'offre, disant qu'elle irait seule. Elle ne voulait pas le mêler plus que nécessaire à ses affaires. Il lui avait déjà été d'une grande aide, était assez impliqué ainsi alors lui attirer des problèmes ... non elle préférait y aller seule. Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle pénétra dans la première taverne citée.

L'horloge sonna une heure. Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulés et une forme drapée d'une cape et d'un chapeau rasait les murs sortant d'un quartier nommé la fausse; un nom qui lui sied parfaitement, se dit la jeune femme avec une pointe d'humour. La nuit n'avait pas porté ses fruits et elle ressortie plus perdue que quand elle était entrée. Il était impossible de briser la méfiance de ces gens et pour des renseignements il fallait montrer monnaies sonnante et trébuchante. Encore fallait 'il trouver les bonnes personnes ! Les sous ne lui manquaient pas, pour le moment, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de tout dilapider sur la parole d'hommes qui tueraient des enfants pour deux écrus. Ce qu'elle pensait être une chose sans difficulté pour ne pas dire simple s'était révélé bien plus compliquée. Il faudra qu'elle lui en parle prochainement, sa seule option actuelle était de payer tous les informateurs en prenant le risque d'une fausse piste. Elle y mettrait des années et une fortune, autant dire que cela était impossible.

_____________________________

La journée venait de commencer quand Armand pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'hôtel des mousquetaires. Comme à son habitude depuis deux semaines déjà il attacha son cheval puis se mit en recherche de ses compagnons.

Il repéra D'Artagnan et Constance parlant au fond mais alla rejoindre Portos et Aramis qui étaient en pleine partie de cartes. Aramis rageait, perdant écu sur écu. De sa place il vit Pothos et surtout le petit bout de carte qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon.

Le jeune homme en resta coi une seconde et lança un sourire narquois au tricheur, lui signifiant dans le dos d'Aramis qu'il avait percé le secret de sa chance. Le métis lui rendit une moue qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir sur sa tête. Les lèvres tordu, les sourcils relevés, il l'implora de ne rien dire, au risque de cesser son petit gagne-pain.

Armand hocha la tête, scellant ses lèvres ce qu'il venait de voir et Porthos pluma une dernière fois Aramis.

« _Porthos , Aramis, en route nous avons une mission ! » Athos les interpela en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de Treville. Armand se leva aussi. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était ici, deux semaines qu'on ne lui avait rien donné à faire autre que du nettoyage ou assister Constance. Il était censé être mousquetaire pas palefrenier non de Dieu !

« _Armand, vous ne venez pas, si vous voulez vous rendre utile demander à Constance ! » Ajouta-t-il à son intention.

Armand s'arrêta, ses interrogations se transformant en agacement. Il n'était pas ici pour rester enfermé entre quatre murs toute la journée.

« _Athos cela fait maintenant quinze jours que je fais partie des vôtres mais j'ai l'impression d'être un garçon d'écurie plus qu'autre chose. Cela est assez je suis mousquetaire ! »

« _Pas encore non. Le contredit Athos .Patience, cela arrivera. » Et il s'eloigna avec les deux autres. Armand vit les silhouettes des hommes disparaitre dans la rue et s'écroula sur le banc en dessous de lui. Il écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant voler les cartes et sans reflechir se précipita sur les escaliers qu'il grimpa en vitesse, prenant la direction du bureau du capitaine.

Son poing martelait la porte, appelant Treville. Le capitaine lui dit d'entrer et il s'engouffra dans la pièce, prenant soins tout de même de refermer la porte derrière lui.

« _Puis-je savoir ce que sont ces manières ? Ce n'est pas car vous avez une condition spéciale que vous pouvez tout vous permettre, ici vous êtes un mousquetaire et je suis votre capitaine. »

« _Un mousquetaire ? répéta Armand en se plantant face à Treville . Je ne suis rien d'un mousquetaire ! Et vous ne le pensez pas vous-même ou je ne serais pas là, à prendre racine depuis des jours alors que les autres vont et viennent ! Comment suis-je censé arriver à quoi que ce soit alors que je reste coincé ici toute la journée ? Comment suis-je sensé être un mousquetaire si vous ne m'envoyer pas en mission ? Ce n'est pas en passant mes journées à aider Constance à la caserne que je découvrirai quelque chose si ce n'est des rats au fond des caves ! »

Le capitaine se rassit sur son fauteuil, enjoignant le jeune homme à faire de même mais celui-ci déclina.

« _Armand, reprit-il plus doucement, Je vous avais dit dès le début que cela prendra du temps et que vous n'y parviendrez pas dans les délais que vous vous étiez imaginé. Maintenant vous êtes mousquetaire, non seulement pour vous faciliter votre tâche mais également car vous avez besoin d'un travail, d'argent et d'une bonne couverture.

_Je le sais tout cela ! Si ...

_Taisez-vous et ne m'interrompez plus ! Je ne peux pas vous envoyer directement en mission avec des personnes que vous connaissez à peine. Ces hommes risquent leurs vies et se reposent entièrement sur leurs compagnons d'armes. Ils se font confiance et c'est un point essentielle pour la formation d 'une bonne équipe. Comment pourront 'ils vous confier leurs arrières alors qu'ils vous connaissent à peine ? Vous passerez vos journées ici, avec eux jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'il y ait une assez bonne cohésion entre vous. Ce point n'est pas discutable. »

Armand ne dit rien et croisa les bras sur son torse, boudeur. Il se contentant de fixer le plancher, la tête baissée. Il savait que le capitaine avait raison mais se rendre à l'évidence était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Il finit par bouger, soupirant de lassitude et se dirigea vers la porte.

« _Bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi je vais aller aider Constance. »

__________

Le temps passa comme à son habitude durant deux autres semaines ou les mousquetaires eurent le loisir de voir le comportement de leur compagnon changer petit à petit. Il ne s'agissait de rien de flagrant mais ceux qui le côtoyaient voyait que l'air sombre qu'il avait, malgré son sourire et ses conversations commençait à disparaitre. Il était également moins enfermé dans ses pensées et esquivait moins le fait des parler de sa personne. Ceux-ci, malgré leurs interrogations évitèrent cependant d'un commun accord de poser une quelconque question à leur compagnon au risque de le revoir se fermer. C'est ainsi qu'Armand Lacroix, jeune recrue des mousquetaires devint le compagnon de triche de Porthos, l'aide de camp de Constance et l'élève d'Aramis qui lui apprenaient le tir au pistolet. Le jeune homme faisait maintenant parti de la vie de la caserne, au plaisir du principal concerné mais pas uniquement.

__________

Armand venait de pénétrer dans la caserne qu'il s'écroula immédiatement en baillant sur la table ou étaient déjà trois de ses comparses. Il s'étira logement et prit un morceau de fromage dans l'assiette devant Aramis, s'attirant une plainte de celui-ci.

« _Eh bien, notre ami semble en grande forme ! Railla Porthos.

_J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière. Je viens de découvrir l'existence d'une porcherie derrière mon logis... et le moment de l'abattage n'est pas forcément le plus plaisant. »

Porthos éclata de rire alors qu'Aramis repoussa son assiette, un air de dégout sur le visage comme sur celui de d'Artagnan .

« _Ne vous en faites pas il ne fait cela qu'une fois par mois environ, vous êtes tranquille pour 30 autres jours ! Rit Porthos .

_Ah mais c'est vrai ! J'oubliais que tu avais élu domicile chez Baudin avant d'être promu mousquetaire, s'exclama Aramis .

_J'espère vite devenir mousquetaire alors, je ne souhaite pas revivre une nuit pareil ...

_Il faudra le supporter, surtout que jusqu'à maintenant vous n'avez pas encore été mobilisé » Informa d'Artagnan

Armand gémi d'une voix plaintive, les trois compagnons rirent de plus belles en voyant le désespoir de leur ami.

Des bruits de pas résonnaient à côté d'eux et Athos descendit rapidement les escaliers.

« _Je vois que tout le monde est là. Armand vous avez très bonne mine ! »

Les rirent reprirent au grand damne du jeune homme. Mais Athos venait de plaisanter avec lui ... et Athos n'avait jamais plaisanté avec lui. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres à ce constat.

« _Bien ce n'est pas tout ! On a du travail, Treville nous attend dans son bureau. »

Porthos, Aramis et d'Artagnan se levèrent et prirent le chemin de l'escalier tandis qu'Armand resta à sa place. Depuis sa discussion avec Treville il y'a quelques semaines il prenait son mal en patience.

« _Alors Armand, qu'attendez-vous ? Demanda Athos

_Pardon ? Celui-ci le regarda, il ne comprenait pas ce que le mousquetaire attendait de lui.

_Vous venez ou pas ? » Répondit-il en souriant.

Armand hésita une seconde pensant à une moquerie mais en voyant les quatre hommes l'attendre sur l'escalier son visage s'illumina. Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant excité d'avoir enfin sa première mission. Porthos lui tapa l'épaule d'un signe amical, tout le monde sentait l'excitation émaner du jeune homme.

En entrant dans le bureau Armand croisa le regard satisfait de Treville. L'homme l'avait jugé prêt à faire entièrement parti de l'équipe, il en était fier. Il retourna un regard reconnaissant au capitaine alors qu'Athos refermait la porte.

« _Bien. Comme vous pouvez le voir Armand fera part des votre pour cette mission ainsi que pour toutes les autres. » Des acclamations de toute l'équipe s'élevèrent faisant rougir le principal concerné.

« _Le roi a ordonné l'arrestation du baron de Retz. Celui-ci doit être dans son hôtel particulier à Paris à l'heure actuelle. Vous devez le mener au petit châtelet. Voici le mandat d'arrêt signé de la main du roi.

Athos le prit et le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« _De quoi l'accuse-t-on ? demanda Aramis

_De trafic de vin avec l'Espagne, entre autre choses. Cet homme fait fortune dans le commerce maritime, mais il s'avère qu'il collabore avec des contrebandiers espagnols et revend sont vin en France à bas prix.

_Armand . Interpela le capitaine. Vous suivrez les ordres d'Athos mais également ceux des autres mousquetaires, ne faites rien d'autre que ce qu'ils vous disent.

—Oui capitaine.

—Bien, en selle ! » lanca Athos.

Armand galopait derrière tout le monde, désormais anxieux de la suite des évènements. Et s'il faisait quelque chose de mal ? Ou qu'il ne faisait rien ?

Portos vit le jeune homme en arrière la tête pleine de réflexions et ralenti son cheval pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« _C'est normal de se poser des questions, mais comme l'a dit Treville vous n'aurez rien d'autre à faire que ce qu'on vous dira, ne vous alarmez pas pour cela. «

Armand le regarda surpris, était-il si transparent que cela ?

« _On a tous connu cela que ce soit chez les mousquetaires ou autre part avant ! »

Armand lui souris, celui qui était le plus capable de le rassurer était sans doute Porthos.

« _Merci, Porthos.

_Nous y voici ! Intervient Athos.

_En espérant qu'il sera coopératif », dit d'Artagnan.

Les cinq hommes attachèrent leurs chevaux a une barrière de bois et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale. Athos prit le heurtoir et frappa quelques coups, attendant qu'un serviteur sans doute, ignorant qu'il n'aura plus de maitre dans l'heure vienne leur ouvrir. Cela ne tarda pas puis qu'un vieil homme, certainement le maitre d'hôtel ouvrit la porte et leurs demanda ce qu'ils désiraient. C'est Athos qui répondit :

« _Par ordre du roi, Ou se trouve le baron de Retz ? »

Le maitre d'hôtel leur répondit et leur dit d'attendre qu'un domestique aille prévenir le Baron dans ses appartements.

« _Si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous iront le chercher nous-même. »

Sans attendre de réponses Athos ouvrit la marche, montant dans la direction indiquée par l'homme. Les mousquetaires ouvrirent les portent une par une, Armand hésita et décida de ne rien faire, défoncer les portes n'était pas encore dans ses habitudes.

Enfin après une dizaine de portes apparut le maitre des lieux dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau. Il vociféra contre l'intrusion des mousquetaires jusqu'à ce qu'Athos ne se poste face à lui.

« _Par ordre du roi, nous venons vous arrêter. »

Athos déroula le mandat d'arrêt et le présentation au noble face à lui .Le baron prit le papier et pâlit. Porthos se posta derrière l'homme et d'une main sur l'épaule le poussa à avancer.

Les cinq hommes reprirent le chemin inverse, le baron derrière Athos quand D'artagnan remarqua l'absence de l'un des leurs :

« _Ou se trouve Lacroix? »

Les mousquetaires se regardèrent, aucun n'avait fait attention que le jeune homme n'était pas derrière eux. Athos souffla et rebroussa chemin vers le bureau.

« _Descendez, je vous rejoindrais avec lui, » leur ordonna-t-il.

Les autres décidèrent d'obéir, la priorité de la mission était leur prisonnier mais le nouveau allait passer un mauvais moment.

Armand allait suivre les autres quand il remarqua les feuilles et dossiers sur le bureau. Retz faisait du trafic, de la contrebande. Et si ces documents pouvaient l'aider ? Il regarda la porte, les hommes étaient parti, le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de son absence il avait bien une ou deux minutes. Apres un dernier regard en arrière Armand se déplaça derrière le bureau et ouvrit les dossiers.

« _Que faites-vous la ? »

Armand se retourna dans un sursaut. Derrière lui se trouvait Athos , les sourcils froncés. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il pensait avoir plus de temps .S'attirer la méfiance d'Athos dès la première mission n'était pas la meilleur idée qui soit.

« _Je... je pensais qu'on pourrait trouver une preuve dans ses comptes », justifia le plus jeune.

Athos tiqua. Le raisonnement était juste mais l'inquiétude évidente du jeune homme le faisait douter.

« _ Cela ne fait pas parti de notre mission. Vous avez des ordres et vous y obéissez, rien de plus ! Il m'a semblé clair que Treville vous avait prévenu de ne rien faire d'autre que ce que nous vous disons, vous n'étiez pas entièrement mousquetaires si vous causez des problèmes cela sera imputé aux choix de Treville ! »

Le jeune homme se crispa, non seulement il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être réprimandé de la sorte et surtout il ne voulait pas attire d'ennuis au capitaine. Mais il avait espéré... . Armand s'inclina, présentant ses excuses à Athos en sachant que cela remonterait aux oreilles Treville.

Quand les trois amis qui attendaient en bas virent Athos suivit par un Armand à la tête et aux épaules baissées ils surent que le jeune homme a eu droit à un blâme. Pourtant aucun ne dit rien, ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment, ils en sauront plus une fois a caserne. Cela c'était certain.

Le trajet pour mener le prisonnier au Petit Chatelet et revenir à la caserne des mousquetaires prit plus d'une heure à cause du rythme de chevauchée qui ralenti. Armand était resté en retrait, malgré les blagues et tentatives de ses compagnons pour le faire rejoindre leurs conversations.

Une fois dans la cour l'atmosphère lourde qui les avait enveloppés se dissipa. Les mousquetaires attachèrent leurs chevaux et partirent s'assoir ensemble alors qu'Athos monta au bureau du capitaine pour lui signifier que la mission était accomplie. Peu de temps s'écoula du point de vu d'Armand quand Athos refit surface et l'appela.

« _Le capitaine de Treville vous attend. »

Armand soupira. Il ne perdait pas de temps. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi autant en finir le plus vite possible. Il grimpa les escaliers et toqua à la porte.


End file.
